epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Donald Trump vs King Furry
after long delays due to fandom being an i have no damn idea what the heck was going on there DBZ Rap Battles is back and more delayed than ever! I wrote this battle like a fortnight ago lmao Today we have Donald Trump, the current President of these United States of America, going up against King Furry, the King of All Nations from Dragon Ball Z, to see which "dog" is less fit to be the world's most powerful "man". This one is definitely planned for audio, with myself as King Furry, and Seth aka Zombielicker as the Donald. this made sense from last hint because it was a world leader against a person falsely accused of making insulting sexual comments about a female, indicating King Furry and Donald Trump respectively I love this battle a lot. Thanks to Cyan for looking it over, and to Skeep for making the title cards. Kinda forgot about the cover. Meh. BTW, Aaron Peters is who made my logo in its awesomeness. IDK if he has a wiki account though lol. The Battle: Donald Trump: Vote for me, America, and we will Make Dogs Pets Again! Boot you off that throne fast like I was that green Mexican (he's Namekian) Your show's lagging behind mine in quality and ratings My next executive order is to ban all Japanime things! We need to build a wall for otakus to sit behind Then roll over, shake, and beg for a job in our coal mines! I'm fighting terrorism, you're letting refugees blow up cities Your canine brain's as small as the fake news about my extremities (little hands) And speaking of fake news, I'll debate this Satanist Falsely accrediting an American with murders Saiyans did (it's said Saiyans) I gave police power, you gave them Krillin, what a rip Nobody respects women more than I do, BUT, you're a bitch! King Furry: You wanna get ruff? I'm tough and bustle. A true blue TR, you're like his rotting, touching uncle. (wrong!) A mindframe like yours has no place in my future Screw democratic government - technocracies are truer! This brash ass couldn't handle my moustache - you're behind the times Get your father to loan you a million better rhymes! Forget political correctness! Maintain factual validity! (I do) You won by college. After Trump U, I question its legitimacy. Donald Trump: Low energy! I'm about to crack your alternative facts, The highly-overrated underdog is just jealous of this fat cat I'm done beating the bush in browbeating this beagle I'd grab you the fun way but in most states bestiality is illegal. King Furry: I'm full of Spirit and you've Bombed your popularity So raise those tiny hands and lend me your enmity! With all your pomp and daddy issues you remind me Of a midget with big hair and big ego who tried me But he was knocked down by my tournament appointed champion Tenkaichi Budokai! Putting down gods, demons and assassins! I built an empire of all nations, I hope it's understood. You couldn't build a Cabinet with Congress, let alone with wood. Outro: Who won this battle that literally noone else would have ever done lmao King Furry Donald Trump HINT! Category:Blog posts